Lifetime of dances
by destiny9
Summary: Summary Emily decides its time to get Lorelai a man. Its a java junkie fanfiction. All chapters have been edited!!! 13 should be up soon.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own these characters. They belong to the web.  
  
Summary: Hartford is having a ball for charity and Emily decides it time to get Lorelai with a man. Rory is still going with Dean and Jess is here.  
  
Lifetime of Dances.  
  
Chapter 1- It all starts  
  
[HARTFORD]  
  
"Drink Lorelai"  
  
" Yeah the usual. Thanks"  
  
" You don't have a usual. What do you want Lorelai"  
  
" Ummm. A martini with one of those funky little umbrellas" Silently whispers to Rory next to her " It's just not big enough to hid me."  
  
" So grandma what has been happening" Asks Rory to try to break the silence.  
  
" Your Grandfather just took on a partner at his work, that's why he isn't here to tonight. My DAR club is having a ball in one week to raise money for the cancer foundation in Hartford. They need money desperately you know."  
  
" I bet they do. They are unprivileged blah blah." Replies Lorelai not looking too happy with her mother.  
  
" Mum that wasn't nice."  
  
" Yes that wasn't a nice thing to say at all Lorelai."  
  
" I know I just thought I'd say something stupid and get it out of the way instead of at the dinner table."  
  
" Well anyway. You are all coming. No excuses. And I will becoming down to Stars Hollow to invite some of your friends to come to."  
  
Gagging on a cherry that was in the drink, Lorelai looks up at her mother.  
  
" You kidding me right. Please tell me your not going to do that."  
  
" Why not its for charity Lorelai. Discussion ended. Now dinner is served." Walking quickly into the dining allowing the girls to follow her.  
  
"Great. Welcome to Emily's world"  
  
" I heard that Lorelai." Throwing a quick disapproving glance over her shoulder.  
  
[STARS HOLLOW- LUKE'S DINER]  
  
" Luke caffeine please I'm dying here."  
  
" Don't forget me too Luke."  
  
" Oh how could I forget the caffeine twins? My day isn't complete without them ordering 20 cups of it."  
  
" And a jelly doughnut. "  
  
" And a plate of fries."  
  
" Make that two."  
  
" Anything else."  
  
" Nope." Luke starts to walk away to get their order.  
  
" Hey Luke."  
  
" I'm not coming back there."  
  
" But we are paying customers."  
  
" Yeah who just want me to walk back over there so you can tell me its nothing. So I will pass."  
  
" Lucas lov." taunts Lorelai  
  
Walking quickly back to the two smiling Gilmore's.  
  
" Please don't Lorelai. What was it you wanted."  
  
" Huh. Nothing."  
  
" I'm going to get your order now."  
  
The girls sit there grinning at his retreating back. " We have to do that more regularly."  
  
" As it is mum we do it to him every time we're in here."  
  
" Do we? I guess not enough then."  
  
" So what about this charity ball of grandmas. If we have to go I'm taking Dean with me. I know Lane wouldn't be allowed to come."  
  
" Miracles do happen missy. I'm just going to go by myself and see what Emily Gilmore thinks of that one."  
  
" Mum that's not nice. You do remember it's for charity."  
  
" Don't remind me."  
  
" Here are your fries."  
  
" Where is our coffee Luke"  
  
" Well if you let me finish I was about to say that your coffee is coming."  
  
" Oh well where is it? It isn't here."  
  
Walking back to the counter he brings the coffee pot and two mugs and quickly remembering their doughnuts brings them too.  
  
" Here is your coffee and doughnuts."  
  
" Thank you Luke."  
  
" Luke" Asks Lorelai to his retreating back.  
  
" What now"  
  
" Where is Jess"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
" Oh you two had a fight didn't you"  
  
" I'm not discussing this with you because it's private."  
  
" Huh I was right. What was it about"  
  
" I'm not talking to you" and starts to walk off again. Suddenly he feels something hit him in the back. Turning round slowly he looks at Rory and Lorelai and slowly walks up to them.  
  
" Want a chip Luke"  
  
" No throwing chips in the diner"  
  
" I didn't throw a chip, did I? Ask Rory here, she never lies."  
  
" Oh just eat your chips and don't throw them at me." Starting to walk back he hears the sound of the door open then shut. Turning round he sees Jess, with a black eye and bloody nose.  
  
" What happened to you"  
  
" Nothing." Replies Jess and stomps upstairs into his room leaving three pairs of eyes staring at him.  
  
" Luke let me talk to him" says Rory and walks slowly up the stairs towards the room.  
  
" Jess. I'm coming in." Looking around the room she spots him sitting on the bed with tears rolling down his face. Closing the distance between them she sits down next to him.  
  
" What happened"  
  
" I'm the bad boy. I got into a fight with some jocks."  
  
" Why"  
  
" Coz they picking on a little dog and I was mad. Mad at Luke, mad at the world but mostly at my mother. She doesn't want me. She left New York and hasn't left me a forwarding address."  
  
" Oh." They sit in silence yeah thinking their own thoughts.  
  
" Come on I think you need to talk to Luke. And you really have to clean this face up."  
  
Laughing he gets up of the bed and walks into the bathroom and sets about cleaning himself up. When he returns he holds his hand out to Rory who takes his and is slowly pulled off the bed.  
  
" Alrightly lets go." And slowly walk down the stairs to the diner.  
Sitting down next to her mother Rory starts to eat her almost cold fries and watches as Jess tells Luke what happened.  
  
" Hello wake up in there." Waving her hand in front of her daughter.  
  
" What."  
  
" What's wrong with bad boy over there."  
  
" Just stuff. Don't worry about it. "  
  
" JUST STUFF! Is that all you have to say."  
  
" Jess was blowing off some steam because his mother has really dumped him here for good and he doesn't know where she has gone. Ok."  
  
" Oh. Should keep my mouth shut shouldn't I."  
  
" You tried that before with tape remember and it didn't work."  
  
" Oh yeah. I will keep my mouth open. I'm finished here. Ready to go home."  
  
" Yeah but first can you warn Luke that he can expect a visit form Grandma soon."  
  
" Oh, OK spoilt sport I was going to let him get a surprise. " Getting to the door and opening it, Lorelai turns around to Luke.  
  
" Luke nice meal and expect a visit from Emily Gilmore soon." She quickly walks out the door behind Rory. Walking quickly up the street they here the door open and don't bother to turn round.  
  
" Lorelai stop. What do you mean a visit? What have I done? Lorelai stop." Footsteps are heard as he tries to catch them but they are running down the street laughing and smiling. 


	2. And the rot starts

Chapter 2-The rot has started.  
  
[STARS HOLLOW- LUKE'S DINER]  
  
" Mum do you think Luke will lets us in the diner after the stunt we pulled on him last night? I really don't want to go to Al's Pancake world."  
  
" Geeze you worry to much. Whose genes have you got? Plus he will have to serve us to find out what the visit is for. Wont he."  
  
" That's just mean."  
  
" I know"  
  
Opening the dinner doors they peek in and see an opening at their favourite seat close to the window and the door. Walking over they seat down and wait for someone to serve them.  
  
" So what do you suggest we do this weekend? Rent videos, eat popcorn."  
  
" I've promised Dean that I'd do something with him this weekend and I have to visit Lane. So you have the weekend to yourself for one."  
  
" No don't say that. That means teasing Luke for the weekend which you know he hates."  
  
" Well go annoy Sookie."  
  
" I might you know."  
  
Seeing Luke come down the stairs Lorelai sings out.  
  
" Big night last night huh,"  
  
" No, I actually spent most of the night looking for Jess's mother and worrying about your little comment which you will now explain."  
  
" Ah not till I see some coffee and food on this table."  
  
" If I do this will you promise to tell me what it means"  
  
" Yes, yes now can you get our usual please."  
  
"Yes yes." Walking off to get their breakfast he leaves wondering about last night. Still thinking about it he brings their food and coffee. Who could forget their coffee? Sitting himself down at their table he looks at them expectantly.  
  
" Well"  
  
" Well what? We have to eat first."  
  
" Yes forget you have to feed those hungry Martians in your stomach. Oh how could I have forgotten "  
  
" Look who got out of bed on the wrong side today. Or maybe the cap isn't on right." Moving slowly to remove his cap. He moves back instinctively.  
  
" Its not the cap or the wrong side of the bed. Your comment last night got me thinking and I want to know what she wants with me."  
  
" Ah don't worry Luke she is going to ask most of Stars Hollow."  
  
" What for Lorelai"  
  
"Um something for her DAR club thingy. I just tune out as soon as she starts talking most of the time."  
  
" Lorelai what else."  
  
" Luke it's just a ball for a charity to raise money and she was going to invite all of Lorelai's friends" replies Rory sick of her mother stringing Luke along with worry.  
  
" Ah you bad child, have I not taught you anything.'  
  
" Yeah and I felt it kinder to put Luke out of his misery. Remember he is the one who feeds us."  
  
" No you're meant to make him wait a bit longer. Its more fun that way."  
  
" Hello. I'm here."  
  
" Oh hi Luke" they both reply smiling  
  
" Your both mad. I'm going to actually serve some customers who don't speak in a different language"  
  
" OH come on Luke. We promise not to talk about you when you're right there."  
  
" Bye mum, bye Luke. Thanks and don't let her bother you today."  
  
" Rory please tell me your taking her with you today."  
  
" Nah ah you get stuck with me" replies a smug Lorelai  
  
"Oh no." replies Luke who turns and walks away to serve another customer. While Lorelai sits back she places a little bit of egg on her spoon and aims at Luke's back. And fires.  
  
" Huh"  
  
Turning round Luke looks at Lorelai who is smiling innocently.  
  
" What was that for "  
  
" I need more coffee and I didn't feel like talking."  
  
" But you're talking now.'  
  
" No you asked me a question and I answered. If you'd like I will write it down and air mail it to you in a plane." Starting to go through her bag for paper and a pen.  
  
"What the difference is Lorelai, is that you open your mouth and words come out and that's called talking"  
  
" For talking to be called talking you have to first start the conversation. I didn't, you did so it's not talking it responding."  
  
" Whatever. It's too early in the morning for this." Walks off to get her coffee. Comes back with a pot and puts on her table.  
  
" This should keep you going for a while. Now please no MORE flicking food at me."  
  
"Aww come on Luke."  
  
" I mean it this time.'  
  
" Yeah right."  
  
" Trust me I mean it." Not taking any notice of the door opening behind them, they continue their conversation.  
  
" Lorelai! You can't possibly drink all that."  
  
Looking desperately at Luke who smiles and nods.  
  
"It can't be. I must be dreaming." And pinches herself.  
  
" Lorelai don't do that."  
  
" This cant be true" 


	3. Turning the tables

Chapter 3- Turning tables  
  
[STARS HOLLOW- LUKE'S DINER]  
  
" Mother what a nice surprise. What brings you here."  
  
" Well I didn't come to see you but since you're here you can listen as you know what I'm about to ask." She replies sitting down  
  
" Oh that. Ok ask away. I'm sure they will say no."  
  
" You never know. Now which one is Luke? Oh I bet I can guess that he's the one wearing the flannelette shirt and crooked cap."  
  
" Yep that's the one and only Luke."  
  
" Well let's get this over and done with and invite everyone in this room."  
  
" Are you serious you don't know them and plus won't they need a invitation to get in."  
  
" Yes they will but I have all these invitations and they might like to come."  
  
" What!"  
  
" You heard me." She gets up out of her chair and is going to stand in the doorway. She whistles loudly and gets everybody's attention. " I'm here to invite all of you to a DAR charity ball in Hartford to raise money for the cancer foundation. Next weekend. So please if you would like to come I have invitation for you all. That's all."  
  
" I can't believe you just did that mother"  
  
" I can't believe I did it too" she replies smiling while handing out invitations. Noticing Luke is the only one not to take an invitation she walks up to him at the counter.  
  
" Why aren't you going "  
  
" The diner has to be open."  
  
" It's for one night and I know my daughter would like your company there. And don't worry if you don't have a tux or suit because I will fix that all up. I'm not taking no for an answer either." Hands him an invitation and walks off towards Lorelai who is watching dumbfounded, not allowing him time to answer.  
  
" Mum you can't just force him to go."  
  
" I can and I did. He's coming and that's the end of it Lorelai."  
  
" You know he won't have any clothes to wear. All he has is flannel shirts."  
  
" Lorelai don't worry its all fixed. Now excuse me I'm going to hand out a few more of these invitations."  
  
"Mum!"  
  
"Lorelai don't argue with me on this." And walks out the door.  
  
Walking s up to Luke who is looking at the invitation in his hands.  
  
" You don't have to go."  
  
" OH Lorelai. Your mother is pushy when she wants something."  
  
" Yeah I know."  
  
" Don't worry Lorelai I actually want to go to this one. I had a very close friend die of cancer and I can help by going to this ball."  
  
" You never told me about that."  
  
" You never asked so I never told."  
  
" Oh. Well you know it will be boring and...."  
  
" Don't try and talk me out of this I'm going."  
  
"Ok. I've got to go try and stock the fridge today."  
  
Luke watches as she walks out the door and down the street. Thinking all the time about the ball and what a great opportunity it would be to dance with Lorelai and just be to near her. Blushing slightly he puts the invitation in his pocket to look at a later time and returns to work.  
  
[ STARS HOLLOW- GILMORE HOUSE]  
  
"Rory? Rory! Where is that child when you need her."  
  
" Right behind you. What."  
  
" Guess what your crazy grandma did today at the diner after you left."  
  
" Gave you a million dollars."  
  
" Ha ha very funny. No she invited the whole diner people to come to her DAR ball next weekend."  
  
" You're joking aren't you "  
  
" No, she didn't and she even whistled to get their attention."  
  
" Now this is just too good to be true," replies Rory with a smiling face.  
  
" And she has made Luke come and he actually wants to come."  
  
" What!" asks Rory very much surprised.  
  
" Our Luke? Diner Luke? Flannel Luke."  
  
" Yes that Luke and you want to know why he wants to come."  
  
" To be with you," supplies Rory a bit to quickly  
  
" As if! No, he wants to come because he had a friend die of cancer and wants to help out."  
  
" How come we didn't know that "  
  
" I asked the same questions."  
  
" Great minds think alike."  
  
" He said it's because we never asked."  
  
" That's true."  
  
" Well that's all I have. What have you got "  
  
" Dean is going to come to the ball on one condition."  
  
" What"  
  
" We make fun of all the people there, present company excluded of course."  
  
" Of course. Anything else."  
  
" No, not really there is a new kid at school and Barbette has a new gnome which she wants to show you. She called it baby Peirpont."  
  
" She called it that. Now I really have to see it."  
  
" Um mum it's just like Peirpont, just on a slightly smaller scale."  
  
" I still want to see it. But if I'm not back in 30 minutes please come rescue me."  
  
" You got it"  
  
[HARTFORD- GILMORE HOUSE]  
  
" Richard, where is your tie; the black one. I can't find it any where." Asks Emily who is searching through Richard's closet.  
  
Walking into the room Richard sees Emily half bent over and looking through his closet. He walks up behind her and pulls the tie of a rack right in front of her and hands it to her.  
  
"Was this the one you were looking for "  
  
" Yes that's it. Thank you." Returning to the bed she places it in a large black bag containing a Tux, shoes shirt and now tie.  
  
" Emily. What are you doing?"  
  
" I'm giving this to Luke he needs a Tux to go to this ball."  
  
" Oh."  
  
" Richard when you go to work would you get a courier to deliver this to Luke Danes at the diner."  
  
" Yes Emily." And he walks out of the room not understanding what Emily is up to. 


	4. Sliding into

Chapter 4- Sliding into .  
  
[INDEPENDENCE INN]  
  
" Michele where is that phone book? I need it now"  
  
" I know you need it now. You been saying that for the last 5 minutes."  
  
" Michele if I don't find it now you will have to deal with all these angry clients who won't have pillow cases. Ah ha found it."  
  
" Good now leave me to do my job."  
  
" No need to get so rude about it Frenchy." Replies Lorelai as she walks off with the phone dialing as she walks.  
  
" Hello is Tony there. Tell him its Lorelai...... Tony where are my pillowcases. . No I didn't get them. I need them now. Fine you have 30 minutes to get them here. Good bye."  
  
" Mum, oh hi Michele."  
  
" What honey."  
  
" I got an A+ on my English exam and I beat Paris!"  
  
" Was Paris steaming "  
  
" Oh yeah the funniest thing was she took my paper off me read it then walked up to the teacher and demanded he make hers an A+ too. But he didn't. Instead he told her to sit down or lose marks. So she sat down fuming. Her face was all red. It was so funny mum. So how has your day been "  
  
" To hell and back was too easy so they decided to make it worse."  
  
" Oh that bad huh."  
  
" Yeah that bad. Now you have to help Sookie and me decide what we are going to wear to the ball this Saturday. "  
  
" Cool."  
  
" Give me a few minutes to grab Sookie and we will be off."  
  
[ HARTFORD- SHOPPING MALL]  
  
" Sookie, this would be perfect for you"  
  
" Lorelai what are you thinking. Look at it. Its too short, plus I've got my man."  
  
" How about this Sookie," asked Rory holding up an emerald green dress with a matching green wrap around shawl.  
  
" That is gorgeous Rory. Sookie you have to try that one."  
  
" I know."  
  
" Here you go."  
  
Several minutes later Sookie emerged and looking very pretty. The green dressed fitted perfectly. With the dress splaying out as it went to the ground. Sookie did a twirl in the dress to see what the others thought of it. " Sookie you have to get it."  
  
" It feels really nice and I have the perfect pair of shoes for it at home. OK I'm done now you two have to find something now."  
  
Several minutes both Gilmore Girls come across the perfect dresses. Rory has a lovely deep purple dress with short shoulder straps and Lorelai a light sky blue dress with the same design as Rory's but with a cut out back and a shawl like Sookie's. Quickly trying them on they know they are the right dresses and they soon get Sookie's approval.  
  
" Where to now," asked Rory after they paid for the dresses.  
  
" I'm thinking Luke's for dinner then a movie marathon. Sookie"  
  
" I can come to Luke's but have to go home to Jackson and show him this dress."  
  
" To Luke's it is"  
[STARS HOLLOW- LUKE'S DINER]  
  
" Oh great the caffeine twins are back and have a friend," mumbles Luke as he sees them approaching laughing and talking.  
  
" Hey Luke. Guess what."  
  
" I don't want to guess. Coffee"  
  
" Need you ask? We just bought our dresses for this ball."  
  
" That's good. Anything else?" asks Luke but his mind is thinking what kind of dresses they bought especially Lorelai.  
  
" Yeah three Danishes please. "  
  
" Ok. They will be here in a second."  
  
" Mum what's wrong with Luke and where is Jess."  
  
" With Bad boy who knows. Luke just looks tired that's all."  
  
" Hey Luke you need some caffeine to pick you up." Lorelai told him as he returned  
  
" You're not putting that stuff anywhere in my body."  
  
" I was joking Luke."  
  
" Sorry. Just had Taylor in here telling me what Jess just did "  
  
" Oh this sounds interesting. Do tell." All the girls lean in for him to tell  
  
"He decided to play hopscotch on the road and spray painted the squares. Well imagine Taylor when he saw pink squares on the road."  
  
" I would have loved to have seen his face."  
  
" But Jess wrote in one of the squares Taylor is scary and that wasn't a smart idea on Jess's part."  
  
" That's true Luke"  
  
" Yeah I know. Well enjoy your meal. I have to take more orders."  
  
" Bye Luke" All three yelled out.  
  
" And Lorelai" he said as he turned around and was hit with a bit of Danish in the face. " No throwing food please. " He turned around and walked over to a customer leaving Lorelai laughing at his retreating figure.  
  
" Why did she do that Rory?"  
  
" It's her new way of annoying Luke and it really works. She has so far thrown a chip, egg and now a Danish at him."  
  
" Oh."  
  
" Rory. Have you asked Lane if she can come to the ball " asks Lorelai who has finally joined the conversation.  
  
" Yeah. We are working on a plan to get her to come. Any suggestions at the moment are most welcome."  
  
" Hold her hostage and tell her mother the ransom is to let her go to the ball."  
  
" Mum seriously."  
  
"I am being serious"  
  
" No you're not. Sookie any ideas."  
  
" Sorry."  
  
"Hey Luke"  
  
" No, before you even ask."  
  
" I know." Pipes up Jess who had just come in and was listening to their conversation.  
  
" This ought to be good, " whispers Lorelai  
  
" It is good. You remember her cousin Dave. Well get him to tell her mother that he is taking her to met a Korean friend of his that is going to become a doctor and that the only time he can met her is at this ball."  
  
" Hey that might just work Jess."  
  
" Well I told you it was good."  
  
"Since you were the one who came up with this brilliant plan we're going to talk to Lane and see if it will work."  
  
" There is no way I'm going over there"  
  
" Yes you are, now move it." And she force fully pulls him off the stool and out of the diner.  
  
" She is your daughter." Luke says out loud  
  
" That she is."  
  
"Now Luke."  
  
"What now"  
  
" More coffee" replies Lorelai holding up her glass and pouting  
  
"Drink Rory's."  
  
" Already did."  
  
" Fine." Walks over and fill her cup.  
  
" Thank you Luke"  
  
" Just make sure that lasts longer than the other one."  
  
" Hey Luke."  
  
" No"  
  
" I didn't get to ask my question yet."  
  
" Nor are you going to."  
  
"What are you wearing to the ball? You know you can't wear flannel. There said it." In rushed voice she gets it out.  
  
" I do know that Lorelai. I already have a tux ready. Now excuse me I have work to do and a diner to run."  
  
"A tux. You in a tux."  
  
" Yes me." He replies over his shoulder as he goes into the back.  
  
" Do you believe it Sookie? He has a tux. Flannel man has a tux."  
  
" Yes I do now drink you coffee we have to go see if Lane can come."  
  
" Alright lets go." Drinking the remaining coffee left, she hops out and grabs all their gear and walks out of the dinner. 


	5. Will she wont she game

Chapter 5- The will she, wont she game  
  
[KIM'S ANTIQUES] "So Lane do you think it will work."  
  
" I think so. Lets go ring David now."  
  
" Can I go now? You've exhausted my brain."  
  
" Fine you can go for now. Thanks Jess"  
  
" Rory can you look out for my mother? She is inside doing something."  
  
" OK but don't be long. Your mum always sneaks up on me."  
  
" Alright I'm already ringing him now. David, Lane. I need a big favour." As she explains the plan to David, Rory keeps an eye out for Mrs. Kim.  
  
" He can he said. He would ring here in another five minutes and talk to mum. I'm so excited I hope it works."  
  
" I'm sure it will Lane."  
  
Five minutes later the phone rings and Lane picks it up.  
  
"Kim's antique. Lane speaking."  
  
" David here. Put her on."  
  
" Ok thanks David."  
  
" You do realize you owe me."  
  
" Yes I know that. Hang on for a moment and I'll get her."  
  
"Mum. Phone for you." Lane cries out to her mother.  
  
" Bring it here Lane."  
  
" Here you go Mamma."  
  
As the girls listen to Mrs. Kim they actually realize that Lane might just get to go to the ball.  
  
"OK David I will tell her. Bye See you then" hanging up the phone she turns to find two sets of eyes staring at her.  
  
" What did David want "  
  
" He wants you to met a friend of his who is going to become a doctor and is Korean. I told him that you could go and that he would pick you up at 7 to go to the ball with him to met this friend. That's all." With that she turned and walked away.  
  
Jumping up and down the girls realize that they both can go to the ball. Suddenly a thought pops into Lanes head and she stops jumping immediately.  
  
" What am I going to wear? I have nothing."  
  
" You can borrow something of mine. Lets go see what we have to chose from."  
  
" Ok" and with that they walked down to Rory's house to try on clothes.  
  
[LUKE'S APARTMENT]  
  
"Uncle Luke do I really have to go to this ball."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
" But can't I look after the dinner."  
  
" All of Stars Hollow is going to be there, so there is no need."  
  
" Great what am I meant to do at it any way."  
  
"Dance. Not get into any trouble"  
  
"Dance! I think I will read."  
  
" And no reading" Luke pronounces as he walks out the door to feed the late night customers.  
  
"Great"  
  
[HARTFORD- GILMORE HOUSE]  
  
"Richard. Did you send that tux to Luke today."  
  
" Oh what. Yes the tux. I sent it this morning."  
  
"Good dear. Now hurry up dinner is almost served." 


	6. let the games begin

Chapter 6- Let the fun begin  
  
[STARS HOLLOW- GILMORE HOUSE]  
  
"Mum hurry up we're going to be late. Again."  
  
" I'm coming I just need to find my purse."  
  
"Hurry up."  
  
"Yes miss cranky pants."  
  
"I'm not cranky. I'm anxious."  
  
"Why anxious."  
  
" It's going to be a big ball with a lot of grandma and grandpa's friends and Dean is there and you remember how grandpa was like at that dinner when he first met Dean."  
  
"Don't remind me. I still have nightmares about defending him."  
  
"You do not."  
  
"Do too. Just last night he was hugging me and thanking me for defending him to you."  
  
"Yeah right. Ready lets go."  
  
"Alright then here we come," replies Lorelai as they walk out of the house to go for their weekly grandparents dinner.  
  
[ HARTFORD- GILMORE HOUSE]  
  
"So Lorelai. Who are you bringing to this ball? "  
  
"Um lets think. Me and me. Yep that's all."  
  
"And me of course."  
  
" Who could forget this little face? "  
  
" You're not brining anyone. Why? "  
  
" Um lets see all the suitable guys are taken and the rest of them are already going, so what is the point?"  
  
"No point." Emily looks away smiling but is caught by Lorelai.  
  
"Why are you smiling? "  
  
"I'm not smiling."  
  
"Yes you are. I know what a smile looks like. I invented the whole concept."  
  
"Whatever Lorelai." Standing up signalling an end to the conversation and starts walking towards the dining table where dinner was laid out. Following close behind her is Lorelai.  
  
"Tell me why you were smiling."  
  
" I wasn't smiling."  
  
"Yes you were. What are you planing on doing to me?"  
  
"Nothing, sit down."  
  
"No, not tell you tell me why you were smiling."  
  
"Lorelai sit down and stop annoying your mother," interrupts Richard.  
  
"But she was smiling."  
  
"I don't care if she was smiling. So Rory, how has your week been? "  
  
" It's been great. Paris has decided to let me have a week of without being constantly tortured by her let's have everything perfect routine. Mum, Sookie and I all found our dresses to the ball. Mum's is a light blue and mine is purple and they are lovely Grandpa. "  
  
"I bet they are. I can't wait to see them tomorrow."  
  
"I can't wait either."  
  
"So what has your mother been up to lately? " Asks Emily from the other side of Rory.  
  
"What, can't asks me yourself?"  
  
" No I just didn't want to listen to your riddle for an answer tonight."  
  
"Um nothing except she has decided to throw food at Luke to get his attention instead of her usual whining at him."  
  
"I do not whine."  
  
"Yes you do," reply three people.  
  
"Ah ha I'm speechless."  
  
"You're never speechless Lorelai. Never have been and never will be. Now eat your dinner."  
  
" I will commence to sit here and pout and not eat."  
  
"Fine, if you don't eat dinner then no coffee with your desert."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"How far are you willing to go."  
  
"Not that far." She picks up her fork and commences to eat her dinner.  
  
[ STARS HOLLOW- LUKE'S DINER]  
  
"Luke."  
  
"Yes a coffee and doughnut already. Sit."  
  
"My hero" Mocks Lorelai in a mocking voice  
  
"Just eat it would you. And don't throw it."  
  
" I wont I promise."  
  
"Luke I suggest you watch your back because she can never keep a promise."  
  
"I will Rory don't you worry."  
  
"Where's Jess? "  
  
"I don't know. But tomorrow can you keep him in line."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Thanks" Thud. A bit of doughnut lands on Luke's hat. Turning around to face a laughing Lorelai.  
  
"I told you she couldn't keep a promise."  
  
"Yeah and I told you no throwing food at me." Thud. Suddenly the room grows silent. Then suddenly Luke, Rory and Jess, who pops out from under the counter, start laughing.  
  
"That was not funny."  
  
"Yes it was"  
  
"No it wasn't."  
  
"Come on Lorelai here is another one. Eat this one and no throwing."  
  
"Ok." Says a pouting Lorelai but she eats the doughnut.  
  
Minutes later after a friendly chat they all head home with promises to see each other tomorrow at the ball. And Luke and Lorelai a promise of a dance together in return for no more throwing of food in the diner. 


	7. The nightmare begins

Chapter 7- And so the nightmare begins (part 1)  
  
[STARS HOLLOW- GILMORE HOUSE]  
  
"Mum wake up. You're late for work."  
  
"Ah not again. How could you let this happen Rory? " Says Lorelai as she rushes around the room looking for clean clothes.  
  
"I wasn't the one who slept through the alarm clock was I."  
  
"Alright stop with the lecture. Just help me now."  
  
"There are pop-tarts waiting downstairs. And don't forget you have to be ready to leave before 7."  
  
"Thank you. I will"  
  
"Your welcome. Now go."  
  
"Ok consider me gone."  
  
"I can't when your right there.'  
  
"I'm going now."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Where is my coffee? "  
  
" In a mug at the door."  
  
"Ah there you are my favourite." She says as she picks up her coffee  
  
"Hey I thought I was your favourite, " yells Rory.  
  
" You know you're my favourite good daughter."  
  
'Yeah and your only one."  
  
"Don't point out my faults this early." Lorelai looks down at her watch and sees the time and rushes out the door,  
  
"Yeah well when can I do," Rory mutters to an empty house.  
  
[INDEPENDENCE INN]  
  
"Michele is there any messages for me?"  
  
"Your mother called. She said to be there at 7 sharp and Sookie said she has a problem in the kitchen but nothing too terrible."  
  
"The usual problem."  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Thanks Michele."  
  
"Just doing my job like you are meant to be."  
  
" I'm going now, " walking in to the kitchen she spots Sookie sitting down, yet ordering everybody around.  
  
"Hey Sookie."  
  
"Hey.. No you're meant to stir! Oh just give it to me."  
  
"Your not allowed off that stool." Pouting, Sookie shows the stirring motion she wishes him to use.  
  
"What have you done Sookie? "  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"She just about passed out from the smell and hasn't been feeling well," yells a voice form somewhere in the kitchen  
  
"I heard that " Sookie yells back.  
  
"Sookie, what's wrong? "  
  
"I don't know I just felt this way. But I will be better soon."  
  
"I'm glad I don't want to lose you as a chef and a friend just yet."  
  
"Very nice thought Lorelai. Thank you very much."  
  
"You're welcome. Have we any coffee ready? "  
  
"Where it normally is."  
  
"Thank you. You're a lifesaver."  
  
With that she walked over to the counter and poured herself a cup and walks out to do some work.  
  
[STARS HOLLOW]  
  
Walking up to Dean who is waiting for her outside of Luke's with a bag and a cup of coffee waiting for her.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"You are great." Reaches out to grab the bag and coffee. But they are quickly hidden behind Dean's back.  
  
"Hey no fair."  
  
"Kiss please."  
  
"Then can I have my coffee? "  
  
"Yes" replies Dean smiling. Leaning in Rory gives him a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"Coffee now."  
  
"That wasn't a kiss."  
  
"Yes it was. You didn't say where."  
  
"Here, I'm not going to argue with you. So what do you want to do today? "  
  
"I want to drink this coffee."  
  
"Well that can be easily arranged. So what after that."  
  
"I have to go to over to Paris's house. She has some crazy idea for the Franklin."  
  
"Come on Rory blow it off."  
  
"I can't. You haven't met Paris in a bad mood or a good mood for that matter. But don't worry you will see me very soon at the ball and I'm all yours."  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Promise."  
  
[STARS HOLLOW- GILMORE HOUSE]  
  
"Rory hurry up."  
  
"I'm coming." Replies Rory as she half walk half runs out of her room trying to put on her shoes.  
  
"Ok let's go."  
  
"Don't forget we have to pick Lane up."  
  
"Oh how could I forget? Now scoot. We are going to be late and grandma won't be happy."  
  
Running out to the car. They pile in and head out to pick Lane up. 


	8. The nightmare begins part 2

Chapter 8- and the nightmare continues part 2  
  
[HARTFORD- THE BALLROOM]  
  
"Lorelai you're late."  
  
"I'm sorry mum. Rory here was running late too," says Lorelai a bit out of breath  
  
"Don't make excuses Lorelai. Now come on I want to introduce you to someone."  
  
"Coming mother. Rory save me."  
  
"Sorry Lane and I have this mystery date of hers to find. Remember."  
  
"Ugh horrible girl."  
  
"Yet you still love me."  
  
"Oh who couldn't love that face."  
  
"Lorelai, hurry up" came Emily's voice from somewhere in the crowd.  
  
"Good luck mum."  
  
"I'm going to need it."  
  
"Bye."  
  
With that they parted on their separate ways.  
  
[HARTFORD- SOMEWHERE IN THE DANCE HALL]  
  
"Hello gorgeous," Dean told Rory as he slipped his hands around Rory's waist and kissed her.  
  
"Well hello to you too."  
  
"So where to start."  
  
"Oh I know. Over there by the bar trying to be a bad boy," chirps up Lane.  
  
"Not fair Lane," replies Rory  
  
"What the hell is he doing here, " mutters Dean  
  
"I don't know. Let's find out." Lane says and starts to drag them over to where Jess is standing.  
  
"Lane, don't you look now." Rory grabs her hand and turns her back to face the entryway.  
  
"Oh no. My one night out to have some fun and she is here to ruin it. Why? " Says Lane shaking her hands in the air.  
  
" Well you better hide and quick," running quickly up to where Jess is pulls onto the dance floor.  
  
"Well I think we are alone for a little while." Holding out his hands to Rory asking for a dance they head out to the dance floor and dance.  
  
[ ACROSS THE DANCE HALL, ONCE MORE PLEASE]  
  
"Lorelai I want you to met someone. I just know you will like him."  
  
"Mum I really don't want to be set up by you."  
  
"Lorelai you will like this man. I'm sure of it. You have a lot in common and that is hard to find for you now days."  
  
"What do you mean nowadays?"  
  
"You know."  
  
"No I don't know so please explain. Now."  
  
"You aren't as young as you used to be."  
  
"Oh is that all. I think that is a turn on you mum."  
  
"Whatever Lorelai. Now come here." Walking behind her mother they head towards a gentleman in a clean pressed tux facing away form them having a conversation with Richard.  
  
"You look to have done alright mum. This time."  
  
"You will love him. I'm sure of it."  
  
"He looks really good from this angle and I can only guess what he looks like from the other angles." Smiling broadly she pulls at her dress  
  
"Richard. I found her. Late as usual."  
  
"Here I would like to introduce you to my daughter Lorelai." Interrupts Richard before Lorelai can answer. Facing his wife and daughter he waits for his guest to turn around. Slowly turning round Luke reveals himself.  
  
"Luke Danes. Nice to met you." Smiling broadly he holds out his hand whilst holding a drink in the other.  
  
"Lorelai Gilmore," responds Lorelai who is also smiling broadly and following suit.  
  
"Richard, I want you to meet someone I just met. He is looking for some business advice." With that Emily and Richard walk off leaving Luke and Lorelai alone hoping for a miracle. 


	9. And its out of this world

Chapter 9- and its out of this world  
  
[HARTFORD- AT THE BALL]  
  
"Look at your face Lorelai its all red, and what were you thinking when I was turning around "  
  
Lorelai laughed.  
  
"I'm not telling you that. Its private." She half teased.  
  
"Well then at least dance with me. You did promise me a dance remember." Luke reminded.  
  
He held out his hand to her and led her to the dance floor.  
  
" Why did you really come?" Lorelai asked sincerely, looking Luke in the eye.  
  
"Like I said I had a friend who died of cancer and I wanted to do this in memory of them." Luke shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"But Luke it still doesn't sound right. Why did you really come here?" Lorelai insisted on knowing the truth.  
  
"Some day I might just tell you the answer, but for now just dance with me."  
  
"As if there is no tomorrow." She whispered.  
  
She laid her head on Luke's shoulder and couldn't help but feel relaxed. It felt like that was where she was meant to be.  
  
[ACROSS THE DANCE HALL]  
  
"Trade. I promise not steal her," says Jess as Lane stands waiting for Dean to dance with her.  
  
"Remember I'm just here," says Dean as he's grabbed by Lane who quickly makes him start to dance.  
  
"It's just one dance Rory," says Jess as he watches her face.  
  
"I know." But she still had a panicked look on her face.  
  
"Well then...." He trailed off, holding out his hand they started to dance.  
  
"Why did you come?"  
  
"Luke forced me. I was going to stay at the diner but he didn't want me there. I do know that he really wanted to come to this ball."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yes. I'm guessing it has to do with your mother."  
  
" No kidding Sherlock."  
  
"No really."  
  
"Jess I was being sarcastic." Rory rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh sorry." Something that looked remotely like a blush spread across, Jess's face, but everyone knew that Jess Mariano didn't blush. Rory quickly changed the subject before he got more embarrassed.  
  
"So what is your big plan for this evening?"  
  
"What do you mean? I'm a good boy."  
  
Rory chuckled lightly.  
  
" Yeah right. So what did you have planned "  
  
"You have me all figured out don't you."  
  
"Yes. Now tell me what you were planning," she insisted  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes! And if it's really good I will help."  
  
"Ok." He says looking very surprised yet pleased  
  
"Well its nothing bad. Shock horror. I'm actually going to try and play cupid," Jess said with a mischievous look on his face.  
  
"Oh sounds interesting. Who are the lucky people?"  
  
"You know them..." Jess trailed off again.  
  
Rory thought for a few seconds, then realization washed over her. She glanced in the direction of the couple on the dance floor, and then turned back to Jess.  
  
"Not Luke and mom!"  
  
"Very good." He praised  
  
The two continued to talk all throughout the song plotting and planning.  
  
[ACROSS THE DANCE HALL]  
  
"Oh no. This is just great." Lorelai said, staring hard at something in the corner.  
  
"What?" Luke asked.  
  
"Look."  
  
"What am I meant to be looking at "  
  
Stopping in the middle of the dance, Lorelai pointed to a lady over at the bar that looked exactly like Mrs. Kim  
  
"So what if she is here."  
  
"You are really a male. Lane is here."  
  
"Oh! Yeah. But first lets make sure it is her, before you go crazy again."  
  
"Hey what's that suppose to mean, " Lorelai defended.  
  
"Nothing. Come on." Dragging Lorelai over to the bar, they approached the Mrs. Kim look alike. Getting up closer they saw that it wasn't Mrs. Kim, but someone who looked very much like her.  
  
"Hi my name is Luke. My friend and I were wondering if you had any relatives here, because we swear you look like someone we know."  
  
"Oh. My name is Sara. I have a sister in a place called Stars Hollow and I came down for a business meeting for tomorrow and decided to come to this ball."  
  
"Would your sister happen to own Kim's antiques?"  
  
"Yes. "  
  
"Great now we do have to get Lane out of here."  
  
"My niece is here. Please don't make her leave. I haven't seen her in ages; I wont tell her mother I saw her. Plus I know her mother is very strict."  
  
"You're telling us."  
  
Laughing at this the trio decide to sit down and get to know each other better.  
  
[ONCE MORE, ACROSS THE DANCE HALL]  
  
"Jess, is that my mother talking to Luke and Lorelai?" Lane asked, panicked.  
  
"I don't know." He paused for a second, looking in their direction.  
  
"No, because Luke really doesn't like your mother and would try to avoid talking to her."  
  
"Thanks but Lorelai is like that too."  
  
"You know Lane she looks very much like you."  
  
"I know what you mean." The two continued to dance but continued to occasionally watch Sara.  
  
[ACROSS THE DANCE HALL, ONCE MORE PLEASE]  
  
"Lukey, I want to dance." Lorelai said suddenly  
  
"You don't mind do you?" Luke asked Sara.  
  
"Me no. I have to go met some new people if my business is to start up here. Please go dance."  
  
"We will talk later. "  
  
"Bye." Sara smiled at the young couple and silently hoped for things to come.  
  
Walking onto the dance floor the two fell into a comfortable silence.  
  
"Luke," Lorelai began.  
  
"Yes," he asked to still swaying with her in his arms  
  
"This feels really right. I just can't explain it."  
  
"I know."  
  
Looking up at Luke she had the sudden urge to kiss him right then and there but something held her back. Not knowing what it is she broke away from him suddenly and makes a lame excuse about having to go to the little ladies room. He stood, watching her walk away. He knew that she wanted something but couldn't express it. It was very similar to the way he couldn't express his feelings. Making an impulsive decision he decided to follow her. 


	10. Impulsive decisions make impulsive mista...

Chapter 10- impulsive decisions make impulsive mistakes or do they?  
  
[ HARTFORD- THE DANCE HALL]  
  
Lorelai ran straight to the ladies room but with the tears clouding her eyes she wasn't too sure. Opening the door she saw the other women inside talking very happily and ran straight into the nearest cubicle slamming the door on the way.  
  
"Knock knock. Honey are you alright in there," came a concerned voice from the outside  
  
"I'm fine. Just a bit emotional but I will be fine."  
  
"You sure."  
  
"Yes" Replied Lorelai gritting her teeth at the lady's questions. She wasn't ungrateful at the lady she just wanted to be left alone with her thoughts.  
  
Crying she thought over how stupid she was to have almost kissed Luke. She loved being with Luke she couldn't live with out him in her life but to do that was to ruin a good friendship and she didn't want to ruin that. Running through her head was what would have happened if she had kissed him, given into her feelings. Would he have run away scared, laughed it off, never want to see her again, it was all too much for Lorelai who just cried. I can't live my life without Luke; I love him. The thought slammed into her head and warmed her heart at the same time. Lifting her head up she looked for the voiced that had said she loved Luke. When she realized it was her she just cried even more.  
  
[ HARTFORD- FOLLOWING LORELAI]  
  
Following her wasn't that hard. Following her, he came to the ladies room. Opening the door without a second thought he stepped. Having never been in a ladies room his eyes were assaulted with how different their amenities were to the men's. Getting back to the job at hand he quietly asked the ladies that were still in there if a lady had ran in and what cubicle she was in. Finally getting the answer he waited for the other ladies to leave, fearing they needed privacy.  
  
"Knock knock. Lorelai are you in there. Please come out."  
  
"I don't want to Luke."  
  
"Well then I will come to you."  
  
"Luke just leave me alone would you." Going to the stall next to hers he hopped onto the toilet seat and pulled himself up so he could see her.  
  
"I told you I would come to you. Now move over."  
  
Seeing she hadn't moved he jumped over and almost landed on top of her.  
  
"You could have moved."  
  
"And you're not allowed in here."  
  
"Um I don't hear them complaining." Bending down in front of her he saw her tears. Grabbing a few squares from the toilet roll near them he wiped them away.  
  
"Why did you run away "  
  
"I didn't want to ruin our friendship," she said truthfully.  
  
"How could you ruin it?"  
  
"Luke, please don't make me say it. Please can we just leave it?"  
  
"No." Holding her hands in his own he tilted his head down to see her eyes. Looking directly into them he said utter honesty, "Just tell me please. I won't be embarrassed and it won't ruin anything."  
  
" I wanted to kiss you. Ok. Leave me please." Lorelai whispered.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do it Lorelai."  
  
"Luke you're crazy." seeing him just standing there was too much for her. Leaning in slowly she met his lips with her. Softly at first they began kissing with more passion and energy. It wasn't rejected as she had feared but instead returned with as much passion and energy. Maybe even more.  
  
"Wow"  
  
"Lorelai you were just afraid to ruin our friendship. Weren't you?"  
  
Nodding her head she was surprised to hear a laugh erupt from him.  
  
"I was afraid to do the same thing. I was afraid that if I made the first move our friendship would be over and I didn't want it to be over. I would rather have you as a friend if you didn't like me that way so I didn't risk telling you. But when I saw that look in your eyes tonight I knew what you wanted. Want to know why."  
  
"Please."  
  
"That has been me for years now except I try to hide it."  
  
"I don't want you to hide it any more Luke."  
  
"I don't want to either." Leaning in lips meeting lips nothing felt more right in their lives than this moment.  
  
"Lorelai can we please get out of this stall. My legs are getting cramped."  
  
Standing up she reached down to him and helped him out. Walking hand in hand they entered the ballroom with bright glowing faces.  
  
[ACROSS THE DANCE HALL]  
  
"Jess I think they figured it out themselves," said Rory who was waiting for her mother to join them for the meal.  
  
"I'm glad. Now I have another plan for them."  
  
"Jess. Leave them alone."  
  
"Rory bad boy is back," he said glowing like the sun  
  
[ACROSS THE TABLE]  
  
"Richard look at that!" Turning their head they watched as Luke and Lorelai came over and sat down with everyone.  
  
"We did good Emily," whispered Richard and gave his wife's hand a squeeze as he saw the happiness spread over her face and knowing the thoughts that were running through her mind. 


	11. Unraveling

Chapter 11- Unraveling  
  
[THE NEXT DAY- STARS HOLLOW- LUKE'S DINNER]  
  
"Coffee. I need coffee please."  
  
"Well it's nice to see you too."  
  
Seeing Luke's face she walks around the counter and up to him. Standing in front of him she cups his face in her hands and kisses him. Drawing back she smiles and returns to her seat.  
  
"Now that was a new way to greet someone. Must do it more regularly. Can I please have my coffee now," says Lorelai smiling  
  
"Do you know what you just did?"  
  
"Yeah I kissed you good morning. Now can I please have my coffee "  
  
"The whole town is going to know about this shortly. You know no one here can keep a secret and just wait till Patty finds out."  
  
"Luke I'm not hiding it any more remember." She says smiling and remembering last night.  
  
"Now can I have my coffee "  
  
"That stuff will kill you."  
  
"And I will kill you if you don't get me a coffee. Now"  
  
"There." He hands her, her coffee and watches as she smells the coffee in her hands then takes a sip, closing her eyes as it goes down.  
  
"So where is the other twin?"  
  
"What," asks Lorelai coming out of her trance.  
  
"Rory."  
  
"Um, she went to visit Dean. She said she needed his help. I didn't ask anything else as I wanted my coffee."  
  
"I get it OK. I just thought you would want to keep our relationship a secret for a bit longer."  
  
"Why would I be that stupid?"  
  
"You're Lorelai."  
  
"I know that Luke but why."  
  
"Coz the town will want to know all the details. It's a wonder they didn't make a banner and celebrate this day every year."  
  
"Luke I don't care. I love you I want them to see it. Come here."  
  
"Why"  
  
"Just do it "  
  
"Fine."  
  
Walking around the counter he headed towards Lorelai. Standing up to greet him she pulled his face to hers and kissed him and kept kissing. Not wanting to leave her and forgetting about the diner and all the customers in it he started to kiss her back.  
  
"Get a room," someone yelled breaking their moment.  
  
"Just because they are getting some and you aren't leave them alone," yelled another.  
  
"Ok. Everyone this is my diner and I will kiss who ever I like in it. If you don't like it then leave." With having said that he leaned back to Lorelai and kissed her again to prove his point.  
  
"Now I hate to break this moment but I have to work now."  
  
"Ohh OK. But I'm going to sit here and watch you."  
  
"Just don't distract me."  
  
"That I never could do," she replies smiling. Smiling back at her he returns to work.  
  
[AT DEANS PLACE]  
  
"Dean "  
  
"What. Oh hi Rory I didn't know you were coming over." Leaning in and kissing her.  
  
"I know something came up that I need to talk about."  
  
"What? Are we breaking up?"  
  
"No. We have to stop Jess."  
  
Laughing. "Me stop Jess. No way Rory."  
  
"Please. Just for me. I will owe you."  
  
"Why what is he planning?"  
  
"I don't know what it is exactly but I do know that last night he was planning on putting Luke and Lorelai together but they beat him to it."  
  
"So?"  
  
"He said at dinner that he had something else planned for them and was smiling evilly if that is even at all possible."  
  
"For Jess. Yes."  
  
"Dean!" said Rory getting a little bit annoyed  
  
"Ok Rory. Clam down."  
  
"But your not listening and I think this is going to be bad."  
  
"What hasn't he done that hasn't been bad "  
  
"Dean!"  
  
"Sorry. No more cracks at Jess for today. Now why do you think he is going to do something bad?"  
  
"I can't explain it. I know Jess and that look wasn't good."  
  
"OK Rory I will help. So what is the plan?"  
  
"We'll tail him."  
  
"Are you kidding! "  
  
"Now come on. You said you would help."  
  
"I know that but I didn't know I would be stalking the guy."  
  
"I'm going." Seeing her walk off towards Luke's, Dean runs to catch up with her.  
  
[WATCHING JESS- AT THE GRANDPARENT GILMORE HOUSE]  
  
"What is he doing? How does he know they live here? This really starting to scare me Dean."  
  
"I'm going to agree. The thing I don't get is why is he coming to your grandparents house?"  
  
The two sit in silence with the burning question of what Jess was up and how it involved Rory's grandparents.  
  
[ JESS AT THE GRANDPARENT GILMORE HOUSE]  
  
"Hello Mr. Marino. Mrs. Gilmore has been expecting you. Please follow me."  
  
Stepping into the house he was neither surprised nor did he really care about how big and beautiful the house was, instead he was intent on following the maid.  
  
"Jess. Please sit down. Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"No, but I'm curious as to why I was asked here?" he said sitting down on the opposite seat  
  
"I need your help with a project and from what I have heard about you I know you will help me!"  
  
"Are you really sure you have the right Jess?"  
  
"I'm positive. You are Luke Dane's nephew?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then I have the right Jess. Now here is what I need you help with." 


	12. Falling in off plans

Chapter 12- Fall of Plans  
  
[STARS HOLLOW]  
  
Rory and Dean came back from their spying trip on Jess even more confused than when they started. Walking past Luke's diner they saw Luke and Lorelai sitting down having a very humorous conversation from where they were positioned.  
  
"I vote we go to my house. I don't feel like being near those two at the moment till I know what Jess is up to," said Rory  
  
"I will second that idea," said Dean smiling as he leant in to kiss her.  
  
"Wait till we get home. I will need a good distraction."  
  
"What are we waiting for?"  
  
Holding hands they walked off down to Rory's house. As they got closer to the house they saw a figure on the doorstep. When they were a few steps away they could see it was Jess.  
  
"What the hell is he doing here?"  
  
"A question I would like to know the answer to," said Rory who was not too impressed.  
  
"I really need to talk to Rory alone if you don't mind Dean" said Jess as he jumped up when he saw them coming.  
  
"You can say anything you want in front of Dean. I keep no secrets." Opening the door to the house she led the two boys into the house.  
  
"A drink anyone?" she asked as she opened the fridge.  
  
"Yes thanks," they both said.  
  
Coming back to the table and setting drinks in front of the boys, they waited for Jess to start explain but he said nothing.  
  
"So," asked Dean trying to start the conversation.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you here and what do you want to talk to Rory about?"  
  
"I would prefer to talk just to Rory but since your interested I will tell you."  
  
"Come on tell," said Rory, who didn't like being put this all this torture.  
  
"Your grandmother wants to know if you think Luke and Lorelai would like to go on a holiday in a few weeks time?"  
  
"Did you tell her yes?"  
  
"I said I would check with you first. She would like for it to be a surprise. Plus she and Richard were going to go on the cruise themselves but something came up with work for Richard so he can't go. Emily refuses to go without him, so she thought of Luke and Lorelai."  
  
"Are you kidding Jess? My mother would love a trip away. But what about the diner and the inn?"  
  
"I can cover at the diner as it's summer break and Lorelai can let Michele run the inn. Or she said that if you didn't think that idea would work that she would hire someone. So what do you think?"  
  
"I can keep this a secret. She is just going to love it."  
  
"Good. I all I want you to do is to have her bags packed when it's time to go and I will do the rest. Ok"  
  
"Ok. But when is the actual trip?"  
  
"Umm sometime within the next few weeks. I'm not too sure of the dates myself."  
  
Getting up to leave he left two very happy teenagers. Turning back round he told them one last thing  
  
"Under no circumstances are either of you to tell them about this!" and with that turned and left  
  
[STARS HOLLOW- OUTSIDE THE GILMORE HOUSE]  
  
Taking a cell phone from his jacket he dials a number and waits for it to be picked up on the other end.  
  
"Um hi. Is Emily in?"  
  
"Hang on a moment and I will get her." Several minutes later Emily picks the phone up sounding as if she has just had a nap.  
  
"Emily speaking"  
  
"Hi it's Jess. Rory said that it would work so that part is fine and I am about to get started on the other parts soon."  
  
"That is very good Jess. I knew I could count on you to help me with this."  
  
"It's my pleasure. I'm sure they will kill me but it will all be worth it."  
  
"Yes. They will but it's all worth it. Um Jess I really have to go now."  
  
"Not feeling well. Well I just called to tell you that part 1 is a goer. Have a nice night Emily."  
  
"You too Jess." With that the phone conversation was ended leaving Jess with a sad face and heavy heart.  
  
[LUKE'S DINER]  
  
"Hey Jess how is it going to day," asked Lorelai as she saw Jess walk into the diner.  
  
"Oh fine just fine." And he started to walk of to his room above the diner  
  
"Luke he doesn't look too fine to me."  
  
"Mmmm well if it's serious he will come to me when he is ready. Now where were we? Yes that's right I was about to ask you out for a date tomorrow night. We'll go anywhere you want!"  
  
"Anywhere. Really?" squealed Lorelai who jumped into his arms and kissed him.  
  
"I guess that is a yes then. So where do you want to go?" he said as he pulled her off him but holding her at arms length to watch her.  
  
"That new restaurant in Hartford and a movie."  
  
"A movie?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"OK you're the boss!"  
  
Kissing him goodbye she walked out of the diner and towards home, sending little blow kisses in Luke's direction as he watched her walk home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ Um I haven't put the next chapter up coz the ending has gone missing so im going to have rewrite it. But it is going to go up soon!!! 


End file.
